Mischeivous Angel
by foreverfree
Summary: Discontinued for a while. sorry. Lily is an angel according to her teachers, but no body asked her friends for their honest opinion... A LilyJames fic RLOC SBOC AU?
1. The Beginning of It All

ok, i rewrote it... please r&r and tell me if its better...

Disclaimer: i own Chilali, Adara, the plot and the prank ideas (mostly) the rest is J K Rowling's

* * *

Mischievous Angel

Chapter 1

The Beginning of It All

"Hurry up, Lily or you'll be late!" came the cry from downstairs. Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans sighed before yelling down that she'd be ready in a few minutes. Lily almost didn't want to go back to school. That summer had been very peaceful, for once, without her horse faced sister, Petunia. Petunia had gotten married last summer to her extremely fat fiancé, Vernon Dursley. The wedding hadn't been the most fun affair for Lily who had been forced to wear horrendous looking neon pink taffeta dress that clashed horridly with her hair. Don't get me wrong; pink was one of Lily's favorite colors, however it did not look good on her at all. In fact Lily's room was decorated in pink and blue. It was very bright but then Lily loved bright colors.

Lily finished putting the last few articles in her trunk and stood up. With a simple charm, Lily was easily able to lift the now light trunk and carry it down the stairs and into the trunk of the car. Being seventeen, Lily could drive and had been for a year, but she didn't want to leave her convertible at the station; too many cars got vandalized.

Lily dashed back upstairs to her room to get her owl, Lyra. Lyra was a small snowy owl. She may not look it, but Lyra was a very strong and reliable owl. She almost always delivered Lily's mail quickly unless there was a bad storm or something.

With Lyra (in her cage) in hand, Lily dashed back out to the car where her parent's Mark and Rose Evans were waiting.

"Got everything, dear?" asked Lily's mother.

"Yes, mum. I've got everything." Said Lily in a bored tone looking out the window as her father backed out of the driveway.

Lily's mother smiled at her daughter. Every year Lily went off to her English boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwart's. Every year she'd come back raving about all she'd learned (much to Petunia's disgust), her friends and teachers but each year she had also come back complaining about 'Potter and his followers.' This year she hadn't complaining too much about this Potter guy but then again lily had spent a lot of her free time with her friends Chilali Tama and Adara Bledow.

As Lily stared out the window at the passing countryside, she thought back on her past six years at Hogwart's. She could remember as plain as day the day that she'd met Adara and Chilali on their first train ride. The three had become really close friends over the next six years. The three friends told each other just about everything from Adara's latest boyfriend to Lily's family issues (a.k.a Petunia). During their first year at Hogwart's the three girls had discovered the kitchens, two secret rooms, several passageway's and come up with a game much like muggle laser tag.

Lily smiled and fingered the white bracelet that served as a score keeper for the game. Adara had made them when the three had decided to use bracelets as their scorekeepers. Chilali's was made so that when they wanted to start a game of 'Witches Tag' as they called it, all she had to do was think of the time she wanted the game to start and tap her bracelet with her wand. Then to set the end time, she'd do the same thing thinking of the ending time instead. The other bracelets would then vibrate and project the times discretely so that the wearer of the bracelet would know the times. All three bracelets were later charmed to transmit messages this came in handy and was very useful for keeping conversations during class a secret. Lily frowned slightly as she remembered the incident that had led up to that idea.

Flashback

Lily yawned and went back to taking notes. History was the most boring class. Most of the other students were either passing notes, out right talking, or sleeping. The professor didn't care. Their professor, Professor Binns was a ghost. Anyone would have thought that being taught by a ghost was interesting, but they would be wrong. Binns could make the most interesting things dull. Just then Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and took the note that Chilali was handing her. Lily opened it and read:

Lily, the game is tonight at ten. We'll meet in the common room ten minutes before. What time should we end?

How about 12 since we have physics first thing tomorrow then drama? Lily wrote before handing it back.

A few seconds later, she felt another tap on her shoulder.

Sounds goo. I'll set it up, Lily read.

The note passing went on all through the class. It went somewhat like this…

A: Cool. Let's keep this between us three.

L: Of course, the more people the more likely we are to get caught by a professor.

C: McGonagall would kill us if we got caught.

A: Yeah she would! We'd probably have detention for at least a week.

C: Is Binns ever going to get a clue and realize that nobody listens to him?

L: That was random, but I don't think he ever will.

A: Never, he doesn't even have a clue that James is standing next to Sirius' desk, not sitting at his.

L: The only thing he really ever notices is when someone throws a ball of parchment through him.

C: True. Ughhh how much longer must we endure this torture?

A: Ooo hard word… Just ten more minutes… Why are you asking us though? Don't you have a watch?

L: She does but she couldn't find it this morning. If you hadn't decided to sleep till the beginning of the breakfast you would have noticed this.

A: Hey! I need my sleep!

C: She's got a point there, Lils. She could do with more beauty sleep. Lily read this and almost laughed out loud before passing it to Adara.

A: I resent that!

C: Sure you do, because it's the truth.

A; it is not!

L: Arguing won't make your point, Adara. You might as well admit you need your beauty sleep.

A: Whatever.

Just then the ball rang shrilly signaling the end of class. Lilly stood up and started to gather up her stuff. When she turned to pick up the note, it wasn't on her desk anymore.

"Hmm… What's this?" said a voice Lily did not want to hear any where near her.

"Give it back, Potter."

"What's so important about this measly sheet of parchment, Evans? Something written on it you don't want me to read?"

"Give it back, Potter." Said Lily with a dangerous note in her voice.

" 'McGonagall would kill us if we got caught." James raised an eyebrow but continued reading to Lily's disgust. " 'Yeah she would! We'd – " James' reading was cut short by a quick silencing from Lily who grabbed the note from him and walked out of the door without taking the silencing off.

"Ouch, Lils. Was that necessary?" Adara asked joining Lily in the hall.

"Yes it was. That git shouldn't read other people's notes aloud." Lily replied, not looking a bit remorseful.

End Flashback

James Potter, that very name used to make Lily mad, but now… Lily didn't know.

Lily was broken out of her thoughts by the honking of a car horn. The Evans' were stuck in a traffic jam. This happened every year so the Evans had left their house with enough time to spare so Lily wasn't worried and she went back to her thoughts.

In their second year, Lily, Chilali and Adara came up with an idea for a map of Hogwart's. This map had dot's that represented people. In a speech bubble next to the dot. It said what the person was doing and who it was. The map was detailed to the point where it showed the guys and girls dorms of every house. Once a dot entered a dorm, it no longer said what the person was doing. As Adara had said that could be 'way more than I needed to know!' Of course the whole map idea had been Chilali's

On Christmas, Lily had received an Invisibility cloak from her parents. The note had explained that they'd seen it in an antique shop and thought that Lily'd like it because it looked like her Hogwart's cloak, but prettier. Lily however had known what it was.

FLASHBACK

Lily slipped on the cloak and checked in the mirror to make sure that it was indeed and Invisibility cloak. It was early Christmas morning. Around 7 o'clock to be exact, Lilly was also the only one in the tower up. She'd always been an early riser.

A thought suddenly struck Lily and she grinned. Lily quickly pulled the cloak over her head and grabbed her wand and a roll of duck tape on her way out of the dorm room.

Silently, Lily slipped up the stairs and into the boy's dorm room. Lily glanced at the beds, all five of them contained a sleeping boy, but only four were her targets. Lily checked the trunk at the end of the first bed. It read 'Frank Longbottom.' Nope, not a target.

Lily moved on to the next bed.

'Remus Lupin,' a target, finally.

Lily got out her roll of duct tape and started taping him to his bed using her wand to make the tape wrap around his bed. She didn't bother taping him too well, as her real target was a certain James Potter and his partner in crime Sirius Black.

After she had finished, Lily moved onto the next bed that contained a blonde haired kid that could only be Peter Pettigrew. Lily taped him to his bed quickly and moved on. Something about that kid didn't seem right to Lily.

Lily checked the next bed. 'Sirius Black.' She taped him to his bed also before moving on to the last bed containing ' James Potter.' Lily quickly taped him to his bed and grabbed a quill from the desk. She charmed the quill to tickle Potter's nose.

Lily waited for it to tickle him a bit before putting the last part of her plan into action.

Lily pointed her wand at the bed's occupant and muttered a few choice words causing ice cold water to burst from its tip and soak Potter to the bone.

"ARGHHH!" James screamed causing the other four boys including Frank to wake as Lily slipped out. The Marauders (Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter) struggled against their bonds. Frank just sat there and laughed at the famous Marauder's predicament.

Lily laughed to herself a bit as she walked quickly back to her dorm among James', Remus', Sirius' and Peter's shouts.

END FLASHBACK

Lily had gone back to her room after that only to be confronted by her friends, all wanting to know what she'd done.

Of course, they'd found it amusing, but they'd scolded her for not letting them join in the fun as Chilali had just discovered her own invisibility cloak among her presents.

The Marauder's had come down to breakfast that morning pissed off. None of them could figure out who would want to prank the famous (and outrageously good looking, in their minds) Marauders. The girls had had a very hard time keeping a straight face that morning as Frank told several other people of that morning's slight 'mishap,' but they had managed it, well enough that only Alice (the other girl in their dorm) knew who had pranked the Marauders.

From then on the three girls (and sometimes Alice) wrought havoc as they pleased with their three invisibility cloaks. However, Lily, Chilali and Adara didn't spend all of their free time pranking people like the Marauders, but spent a good amount of it doing their homework, studying (something the Marauders never did) and playing their game, as well as their new project…

FLASHBACK

"This semester we will be learning how to turn inanimate objects into animate objects such as cats." Said Professor McGonagall. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

Lily turned her head and saw that Sirius had raised his hand. Lily rolled her eyes. It was not even a minute into class and Sirius was already acting up. This has to be a new record, thought Lily.

"What does this have to do with life after Hogwart's? Why do we need to know this?" asked Sirius leaning back in his chair whit his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"Because, Mr. Black, one day someone in this room may want to do this." With that Professor McGonagall transformed into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around its eyes with a slight pop. After walking around the classroom, she changed back with another slight pop. "And that, Mr. Black, is the reason why we are learning this. Becoming an animagi, I should warn you, takes years of hard work and dedication. Even then not everyone can accomplish becoming an Animagi. In fact there are only eleven people registered with the ministry. I should also warn you that becoming an animagi without registering is a crime punishable by ten years in Azcaban." McGonagall sent a piercing glare towards each and every one of her students. "Now, if there are no more questions, I'll go back to the lesson."

McGonagall hadn't been talking for more than five minutes when Lily, Chilali and Adara began talking (or rather sending notes) through their linked bracelets.

A: That looks really cool. I wish we could become Animagi.

C: I wonder if we could and register with the Ministry. Azcaban doesn't sound fun.

L: I bet Dumbledore could help us with that if we ask.

A: Let's ask him after Dinner.

C: Great! What type of animal do you want to be?

L: I don't know but I'll bet you'll be a bird, Chila.

A: I agree with Lils, Chila, but I think that Lily will be a tiger or fox.

C: Cool, I'd be able to fly! I agree with Adara, Lils, and 'dara you have to be some sort of cat.

A: Okay… whatever you think, Chila.

L: I see tiger, but why fox, and yes, Adara, you'll probably be a type of cat.

C: Fox Smart/witty! Duh, Lils!

A: I wanted to be a panther! That's not fair!

L: Uhh… Adara…

A: What!

L: Panthers are in the same family as cats.

A: Oh…

C: Yup, Adara's a blonde.

A: and…

L: She's blaming your cluelessness on your hair, Adara.

C: Basically, I called you a dumb blonde.

A: Hey! That's not nice! Either of you!

C: I'd say I was sorry but…

The bell rang and the three friends quickly packed up before leaving the classroom with Adara trying to smack Chilali and Lily just grinning as she watched.

"Can you hurry up, Lils?" whined Adara. The three friends were at dinner and Adara was impatient to talk to Dumbledore about their project.

"I'm done. Let's go." Said Lily grudgingly as she set down her fork and got up. Adara and Chilali bounced out of their seats and almost ran out of the hall. Dumbledore hadn't come down to the Hall for dinner that evening but they knew he was in his office as they had sent him an owl at lunch requesting to speak with him after dinner and received his acceptance note with the password.

Lily, Chilali, and Adara hurried down the halls not stopping to talk to Nearly Headless Nick or any of the other beings they passed, alive or… well… not.

"Lemon Drop." Said Lily to the gargoyles, which immediately sprang apart to reveal a spiral staircase.

They climbed the staircase and entered the office, as the door was open. Lily glanced around the room and noticed that there were many gidgets and gadgets around the room as well as many portraits on the walls. A beautiful red and gold phoenix sat on a gold perch near a mahogany desk which the headmaster himself sat behind in a large plush chair.

"Hello, Miss Evans, Miss Bledow, Miss Tama." Said a smiling Dumbledore nodding to each of them in turn. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Well… er… We were wondering if it were possible if we could learn how to become animagi and be registered with the ministry." Said Adara.

"I'm sorry. I seem to have gone temporarily deaf. What were you saying?" Dumbledore smiled at them as he said this, eyes twinkling behind their spectacles.

"What she was saying was that, hypothetically speaking, if someone were… er… to want to become a registered animagus if… er… well, they could." Said Chilali.

"Well, hypothetically, if they were to _ask_, I'd have to _discourage_ them from attempting it." Said Dumbledore eyes twinkling more if it were even possible.

"So you're saying that it would be okay, as long as you don't know about it?" asked Lily.

"I seem to have gone temporarily deaf, again. Would you like a lemon drop on you way out?"

The three girls declined the headmaster's offer and walked out of the office grinning. The headmaster hadn't told them yes, but he hadn't told them no either. He had just said that he couldn't know about it, in a very round about way.

END FLASHBACK

That had been the beginning of two years of hard work for the trio. However, the three girls didn't mind at all the result had been very rewarding. Lily had been able to take walks at midnight that summer because being an animagus didn't use a type of magic that the Ministry checked for. That had been fun, thought Lily smiling to herself.

Their predictions about one another's forms had been correct. Chilali became a black eagle with violet eyes and Adara had become a panther with blue eyes. Lily had proven one prediction true, the fox. However, lily had a second form, which in itself was unusual as many didn't even have one. Her second form was a mind boggler to her and her friends though. They couldn't figure out why on earth Lily was a doe.

Third year… well.. The highlights had been 'Project A' as the three friends called it, right before they left Hogwart's for the summer. Of course there were the semiannual screaming and hexing matches between Lily and James, but those were almost normal. One though stood out from the rest.

As the results of that match, James had walked around school for the next two weeks with hot pink hair and unable to say anything bad about anyone, including the Slytherins, which proved to be tough for James to handle. Lily had escaped physically unhurt, but her pride had been hurt. Whose pride wouldn't be hurt when the person that you hate the most (and everyone knows it) gets down on his knees in front of the whole school and asks you out? Yes, that had been very embarrassing for Lily, on the other hand, James seemed to have enjoyed it. Lily had been so embarrassed and angry that she'd yelled at him that she wouldn't go out with him 'not even if hell froze over' or something along those lines and hexed him before storming out of the Great hall. Other than that, third year had been somewhat... normal.

4th year… now that had been a fun year, thought Lily. Well… some of it had been a bit scary like when they first met that werewolf…

FLASHBACK

Lily, Chilali and Adara were exploring Hogwart's in their animagus forms under the full moon. Adara, being a pureblood, had been reluctant to go outside at night during the full moon. That was until Lily had reminded her that as long as they stayed in their animagus forms, they'd be safe and that it'd been her idea.

At ten o'clock that night the three took the passage behind the statue of Godric Gryffindor out into the Forbidden Forest. The three transformed and set off with Adara (in her panther form) chasing squirrels occasionally.

Eventually, the odd trio of a panther, bird and fox made their way into Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack. Lily, the fox, stopped suddenly while the other two kept walking. Adara and Chilali stopped a few feet away and looked back at Lily quizzically. Lily sniffed around the Shrieking Shack.

Another unearthly howl filled the air, startling Lily so much that her tail puffed up and she jumped about two feet into the air. If panthers and birds could laugh, Lily would have bet anything that the odd pair were. Lily glared at them as best as she could and motioned them over. Lily paused at the door to tell the others that she wanted to go in. Chilali and Adara looked at her quizzically again, but Adara stood up on her hind legs, upsetting Chilali who was perched on her shoulder in the process, to open the door.

Lily almost immediately regretted her decision when the door was opened to reveal a nearly full-grown werewolf. Lily almost ran off, but Adara was behind her preventing her escape. Lily gathered up her courage and walked straight up to the werewolf. The werewolf whined and bit itself on the paw making Lily's heart break for it. Lily nudged it with her nose. The werewolf looked at her and whined again. Lily curled up in a corner as her friends tried to get the werewolf to stop biting itself to think. Lily couldn't come up with a plan, but she got up and went to help her friends.

The three finally got the werewolf to concentrate on Chilali close to 3 in the morning. Chilali was starting to get exhausted from flying out of the werewolf's reach continuously. Luckily for her, the werewolf suddenly stopped trying to get Chilali and whined. The trio looked at it then out of the window. The sun was beginning to rise. The werewolf whined again and trotted over to the door to paw at the handle. Lily understood; it didn't want them to see it transform. Lily felt sorry for it and whoever had to go through that transformation every month. Lily nudged Adara who had Chilali perched on her shoulder once more and cocked her head towards the door signaling that they should leave. Adara bobbed her head and headed towards the door. Lily walked over to the werewolf and looked into its eyes. She wanted to tell it that it was all right she understood, but she couldn't. With that, the trio left for Hogwart's.

END FLASHBACK

For the next 2 years, they had gone to the Shrieking Shack every full moon they could, leaving and arriving while the werewolf was in his werewolf form.

During the second year, a stag, a shaggy dog, and a rat had appeared. After that the girls hadn't come as often. However, some times when they did come, the werewolf wasn't in the shack. This bugged Lily as the werewolf could bite someone if let out of the shack.

Fifth year had been fairly normal: pranking the Marauders (and laughing at them trying to figure out who kept pranking them), studying for O.W.Ls, playing 'Witches Tag', animagus adventures, and for Lily, telling James to bug off, get a life, and that she'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than him.

"Lily, we're here." Said Lily's mom.

Lily nodded and opened the car door. Her dad already had her trunk and owl cage out of the trunk of the car and on a waiting trolley.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad" said Lily as she hugged each of them in turn.

"Bye, Lily, remember to write." Her mom had tears in her eyes as she said this, but Lily nodded. She always wrote them even when Petunia had been a biatch and sent all the owls away without letting them deliver the letters.

"Bye, Lily." Said her dad and mum together waving as she walked through the busy platform towards the barrier that lead to platform 9 ¾.

Lily waved as she casually leaned against the barrier and fell through as a crowd of muggles walked past.

Lily was greeted with a loud shout of "Lils!" and two huge hugs before she had gotten 3/4s of the way to the train.

"Hey guys! Have you found a compartment?" asked Lily as she hugged her two best friends back.

"Yup!" said Adara. "Come on. Let's go put down your stuff then we can talk."

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers and i'll try to write the rest soon...


	2. The Opposite End of the Spectrum

**Disclaimer: I own the few characters you don't recongnize and the idea of this story but that's it the rest belongs to J K ROWLING!**

BTW I'm sry this took sooooooooooo long but school, gymnastics, and my other fics have gotten in the way lately...

* * *

Mischievous Angel

Chapter 2

The Opposite End of the Spectrum

"Jamsie-poo! Rise and shine!" said an all too bubbly voice.

"Shawd up." Mumbled James rolling over.

"Come on! You'll see your lovely Lily soon, so you can stop dreaming about her." Said Sirius Black grinning mischievously.

"That's right!" exclaimed James sitting up quickly. "Today we go back to Hogwarts!"

Sirius' grin got wider if it were at all possible. Any statement about Lily usually got hum up, especially Sirius' favorite, "Lily wants to snog you silly." His friend was totally smitten by Lily. Lily however wanted nothing to do with him. Sirius could remember Lily yelling at him that she would rather go out with the Giant Squid or that hell would freeze over before she went out with him. That never stopped James however, as every Valentine's day, James would come up with an 'ingenious' plan to get Lily to go out with him. Of course, Lily had not hated him any less (much less said yes) after any of these attempts. In fact, after some of James' attempts, she might have hated him more after than she had before…

FLASHBACK

"So, what are you doing this year, Prongs?" asked Sirius grinning expectantly.

"Maybe just some roses with a card that sings… or… maybe…" at this James got a glint in his eye. "Maybe I could charm the statues and suits of armor to sing to her as well as a gift."

"I like that idea. What gift?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, I know you like it, but Prongs, would _Lily_ like it?" asked Remus looking up from his book.

"Then what Moony? I have to do something!" whined James.

"I think that if you leave Lily alone and do what she's been telling you to do for the past four years then maybe she'll not hate you." Said Remus calmly picking up his book again

"Sure, Remus." Said James. James had heard this speech before. James did not think that it would really work. Leaving some one alone so they could like you? Nope, definite lunacy to James. James turned to Sirius. "Want to help?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically and bounded out the door.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked James for the tenth time.

"Prongs! That's the tenth time you've asked!" Sirius was starting to get exasperated with him. "Of course she'll like it! I mean it comes from us, the two sexiest guys in Hogwarts, how could she not like it?"

James walked back up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Lily would be up soon. James smiled. Soon, he thought, soon, I will be able to ask her out without being slapped.

"Did you hear my song for you, Lilykins?"

"Oh, was that what that was?"

"Yes." Said James grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Lily! Wait!" said James running after her into the Great Hall. Lily was in the middle of the Great Hall, but she stopped and turned with a frown on her face.

"Lily?"

"That's my name." James took her hand and got down on one knee. He looked in her emerald green eyes and was startled to see amusement there.

"Go out with me Evans." It was more of a statement than a question, but James knew that Lily and everyone else in the room understood what he meant.

Lily pulled his hand in a motion for him to stand up. James stood expectantly, his heart beating fast. Maybe, just maybe, she would say yes. She was close to him, but James did not mind. She was the one who usually minded, but maybe she was finally coming to her senses and seeing what a "dashingly handsome young man" he was (quoted from James Potter himself some other time in the story).

"Potter, we all know what I'm going to say, so let's get this over with." Said Lily in a voice barely above a whisper, but still a voice that carried in the eerily silent hall. "There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell. That. I. Will. Go. Out. With. You. Ever." With those last words, Lily pushed past a stunned James and strode out of the Hall. Embarrassment warmed James' face, but he still whispered four last words as she pushed past him. "But I love you."

Lily's step faltered slightly, but only slightly and she kept walking, never once looking back.

END FLASH BACK

That had ended in Lily completely ignoring James for two months. Of course, she normally ignored him, unless they were arguing, but for those two months, she did not even respond when he tried to provoke her into arguing with him. She just acted as if he did not exist. He had grown depressed with her actions until Sirius suggested that he go out with another girl for a while. No matter how hard James tried to forget her, Lily Evans was always on his mind and he had asked her out again after she would quit ignoring him so completely. This time it had earned him pink hair for a week and a jinx that forced him to say nice things to everyone, including the Slytherins.

James frowned as he attempted to tame his hair. It never seemed to lie flat but then again, he liked it messy.

James dashed downstairs to the hall where Sirius and his parents where waiting Sirius and his trunks and James' owl, Theron.

"About bloody time!" exclaimed Sirius grabbing his trunk and starting out the door. James laughed as his parents tried to scold Sirius for his choice of words with smiles on their faces.

Soon, the trunks were stowed in the car and all four were on their way to King's Cross Station.

James stared out of the window allowing his thoughts to wander.

Of course, Lily was his first thought. He loved how her emerald eyes sparkled when she laughed, how she seemed to dance when she was happy and how her eyes seemed to burn with a mysterious green fire when she was determined to do something. He loved how her eyes sparked when she was mad and how her dazzling red hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. He wished he were the one that made her laugh, made her smile that dazzling smile. James sighed as he felt that all too familiar stab of sadness he felt when he thought of Lily. It was strange how the mention of her name could bring such happiness but such sadness all at one time. Love is bittersweet, mused James thoughtfully. Bloody hell, I sound like Moony. I really need to stop this. James shook his head trying to rid his mind of philosophical thoughts and Lily.

After a bit, James' thoughts finally rested on the strange 'occurrences' that he, Sirius, Remus and Peter had experienced over the years.

One Christmas, the four friends had awoke (or rather James had awoken them) duct taped to their beds…

FLASHBACK

James was in the middle of a quite lovely dream about a Christmas present he was sure he would get one day, Lily. One day, Lily would be his, or so he hoped. James tried to brush his hand by his nose to get rid of a tickling sensation that had been bugging him. Not more than three seconds later, James was hit with a jet of ice cold water, soaking him to the bone. James yelled, he would have sat up too, but he could not as something was holding him down. Remus, Sirius and Peter also awoke but were unable to help their friend as they too were taped down. Their roommate, Frank, was too busy laughing his head off and searching for a camera to be too much of a help. Four voices were yelling in the room all at the same time.

"Sirius! Who'd you piss off?"

"Frank! Could you please help us!"

"Who the hell would do this to us? I mean, we're the Marauders!"

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!"

"WHO DID THIS!"

"WHY AREN"T YOU HELPING FRANK?"

James looked at his friends all were struggling but were still unable to loosen their bonds at all. Suddenly giggles were added to the din. James glanced towards the door and groaned. Lily and her friends had arrived. Lily would see him helpless, not exactly what he wanted…. And they were armed with cameras… now the whole school was sure to know about this…

After a few flashes of cameras and a couple snide remarks from Lily to James, the girls left and Remus finally broke free of the duct tap due to his 'furry little problem.' Remus, being the kind person he was, quickly set his friends free.

ENDFLASHBACK

Of course there was also the time that he and Sirius had come down to breakfast in their robes and left wearing only their boxers and shoes, although they felt as though they still had their robes on. The only effects of that were teasing from all the male students at Hogwarts and increased popularity with the ladies minus three…

James frowned at the memory. He could care less that all of Hogwart's had seen him in his boxers (maybe Lily had seen how "hot" he was), he just wanted to know who had pranked him.

There had also been the old, but still great, Muggle pranks of "Kick me!" signs that were updated with "Hex me!" or "I'm a git!" taped to their backs. Of course in each of thoses pranks no one had a) given the object of the prank (normally James) a hug, b) slapped him on the back or c) pointed a wand his way. Another prank that had happened several times were the random "wake-up calls" in the middle of the night. These varied from water or a nose tickling quill to intense heat or extreme cold. Miniature snow or rain storms were also localized around the four, sometimes three. Remus wasn't always included in the pranks, especially most of the embarassing ones like the boxers incident. At first the pranks were done anonymously but one day that changed. No names were ever metioned, but the same intricate symbol appeared on or near each prank. The symbol intriqued the Marauders along with the rest of the school but Remus didn't seem to enthusiastic to James when they discussed who might be behind the pranks. Sirius, however, insisted that he knew exactly who kept pranking the unprankable Marauders, Snape.

The symbol never changed except in color. It was always a sparkling sketch of an owl in flight clutching a flower in it's talons with a lighting bolt in the background. Sometimes the symbol was mgicked into the air while others it appeared on the pranked people's foreheads.

No matter where it appeared or what color it was, that symbol was taboo among James, Sirius and Peter (Remus, being the easygoing person he was, didn't really care either way). The rest of the student's thought of the symbol as an excitingly mysterious phenomenon and was referred to as "The Symbol". Meanwhile, the Marauders resentfully referred to it as "It".

"Prongsy-Wongsie!" sang out Sirius in an annoying sing song voice. "We're here!"

James reached over to hit Sirius upside the head but Sirius, after years of practice, anticipated the move and quickly exited the car. James grumbled as he got out of the car and grabbed the trolley that his dad had put his bags on for him.

Sirius and James approached the barrier first and casually started moving towards it as a crowd of muggles passed by. If one had been watching and did not know what was going on, they'd have thought that James and Sirius had disappeared into thin air.

On the other side of the barrier, Sirius was taken swiftly away by a blonde Ravenclaw to "catch-up" or rather make out added James amusedly. James scanned the platform for his other friends Remus and Peter.

Suddenly hands were clasped over James' eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" exclaimed an awkward sounding, high pitched voice.

"Let's see here." Said James pretending to be thoughtful. "There are only two people I haven't seen yet. Peter? No… hands are to dry." There was a protesting squeaklike noise from his right. "Sorry, Wormtail, but it's true." James paused again and the hands shifted a bit impatiently. "It couldn't be… or could it?"

"Just get it over with Prongs." Said Peter. (A/N: This idiot is disappearing ASAP!)

"Hold your horses Pete! I'm getting to it… Remus wouldn't do this. Would he?" James pretended to ponder this again.

"Come –" started the voice deeper this time before it abruptly cut off and was replaced by the awkwardly high voice. "Come on, Prongsey! The trainy – wainey is about to leave!"

"Fine! Remus get your bloody hands off my glasses!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Remus in his normal voice as James turned around. "That voice was starting to annoy me." Remus grimaced.

"Bye, boys. Have a good time at Hogwart's!" called James' mum from behind the boys nearly startling James who hadn't seen them enter the platform.

"Don't cause too much mischeif!" said his dad winking at the boys causing them to grin as they headed off for the train. James' dad didn't mind their pranks so much as longs as the pranks didn't really hurt anyone, but couldn't outright support the boys in front of his wife.

The three soon found Sirius in a compartment that he'd saved for them and stowed their trunks in the overhead bin.

"Okay, now, I have got to get to the Head's compartment." Said James pinning a badge to his robes. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't want to be late for your meeting with the wonderful Lily-flower now would you?"

James glared at Sirius but left in the direction of the Head's compartment.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! NO ONE IS REVIEWING LATELY!**


End file.
